Chapter 02: The 72-Hour Battle (Pt.4)
Story Extra Event Kurt: "I'd best check on Ace before the mission." Part 1 Ace: "An assault on Aslone. There must be plenty of strong foes for me to defeat there. No mistake about it." Kurt: "There you are, Ace." Ace: ".." Kurt: "For the mission today, I have planned for you.." Ace: "No." Kurt: "I'm haven't even said anything! Wait!" Part 2 Ace: ".." Kurt: "Where are you even going? Would you even spare an ear for what I have to say.." Ace: "No." Kurt: "Wait!" Part 3 Ace: "I've come this far out.. he's.." Kurt: "..not coming after you?" Ace: "..!" Kurt: "You've got great endurance, but I have confidence in my tracking abilities as well. Even someone as light-bodied as you are would leave deep tracks carrying that personalised weapon as you have." Ace: "I have nothing to say to you." Kurt: "I haven't come to make you speak. I only have something I wish to let you know." Ace: "Not necessary." Kurt: "I don't like it when people meddle in my affairs as well, but you.. you're something far more than that." Ace: "I have no interest in you." Kurt: "Right. I'll just tell you the bare minimums then. The planned operations on Aslone include your efforts as a prerequisite, I'm depending on you." Ace: "This does not concern me." Kurt: "It's 'not' this and 'not' that from the beginning to the end, huh? She must have a good reason if she spends this much effort rejecting me. Interesting." Mission Briefing This is an attack on Aslone city. It seems the enemy command has gathered all of their firepower in one location intending to fortify their ground. Split your forces into two and make wise use of them in order to take over the base in Area 4. Strategy Mission banter Ace: "I will not lose." Imca starts off alone, and is close to a tank that would be easy prey if you deploy her as a Lancer. Destroying the tank with Imca Ace: "..." Kurt: "The speed..! And the precision.. there isn't a single wasted movement.. Is this what the Ace is capable of? How did she learn how to do all that at such a young age..? There is no doubt that she is going to be the core of the squad's firepower. I need to figure out a way to make her accept my command." Spend 3 CPs on Imca, destroying the tank on the first CP, and getting her into the cover of a sandbag with the next two. End phase. Spend two more CPs circling around the tank using the tram as cover. Take the tank out, then take the flag. Using your new base, launch your tank into the objective base at Area 4. Shelling the defenders and taking out the tank in the process. When ready, deploy the scout and move it in to capture the base. You'll need 2 CPs for this. Mission Complete Imca: "I will not die in a meaningless fight such as this one." Rewards Aftermath Kurt: "Takeover of the Imperial checkpoint, leaving the defense of the city to the main army. Pull out after the army's arrival.." Gusurg: "Command of the squad with them following your orders has made everything smoother than before." Kurt: "The squad's starting to act like one, as things are now. I only have to.." Gusurg: "It's the Ace isn't it? If we can get her cooperation, with the rest of the squad rallying behind her capabilities, the squad would be even stronger than it currently is.." Kurt: "Yes. Do you know anything regarding the girl?" Gusurg: "Let's see.. It's rare to have so much distaste for everyone else even by Darcsen standards.. You've heard of the Darcsen Calamity, haven't you? It is said that the Darcsens committed sins that were great enough to have threatened all of the continent. It was because of this history that all Darcsens have had their last names stripped from them, and the majority of us live as slaves, or serfs. With that kind of history, Darcsens usually find themselves bonded to each other. It is difficult to fathom why Ace would push me away, a fellow Darcsen." Kurt: "I.. see. Anything else?" Gusurg: "It would seem that Ace has been in 422 far longer than anyone else has been." Kurt: "That young?" Gusurg: "It's been two years since then. Lieutenant Colonel Crowe himself hand-picked her to join the group as well." Kurt: "She was scouted? Does that mean she joined the 422 by her own volition?" Gusurg: "Her personalized weapon is also not of Gallian make. This might be related somehow." Kurt: "I think I'm starting to get a grasp of things, it seems I may have a lead." Part 2 Ace: "There is nothing to talk about." Kurt: "One minute. That's all I need." Ace: "No." Kurt: "Right, got it. Then I'll just have to talk to myself, and you just happen to be around to hear it. Or not hear it. Your call." Ace: "..." Kurt: "I have an extraodinarily high evaluation of you. As a soldier. The continued survival of our squad in the future will depend greatly on your cooperation." Ace: "..." Kurt: "Gusurg has told me that you entered the Nameless willingly. It's been two years since." Ace: "..." Kurt: "And I figured, you must have some kind of goal if you wanted to be part of this group." Ace: "..." Kurt: "Not saying, 'no'?" Ace: "I have no obligation to answer." Kurt: "Well then, I'm going to stop talking to myself, and start by offering you a proposal. Will you make a trade with me?" Ace: "...?" Kurt: "If you have a destiny to fulfill, and the time has come to do so. Myself, and the squad included, will be behind you, offering you the assistance you need. In exchange for that, will you let me borrow your abilities?" Ace: "...!" Kurt: "I intend to survive, and I will earn my honor back. I will get out of this squad. In order for that to happen, I will need your assistance. This should not be such a bad proposal to you, as long as you value the squad even the tiniest." Ace: "... I don't dislike it." Kurt: "..Can I understand that as an acceptance of the trade?" Imca: "Listen well, I will not say this a second time.. Imca" Kurt: "..?" Imca: "My name. A symbol of our promise. So long as you uphold your side of the promise, I will not betray you either." Kurt: "Your name is.. Imca. Does this mean you have given me your trust? Imca: "I will not allow you to break your promise to me. If it is broken.. You will not live." Kurt: "Understood. I am Kurt Irving, second Lieutenant. Pleased to meet you, Imca." Imca: "7, I acknowledge you to be my commanding officer, but you are nothing more to me than the partner of my trade to you. I have no reason to call you, and I have no intention to, by name." Kurt: "It is good enough for me." Kurt: "(Considering the circumstances, this has been a great success. The preparations are nearing completion..)" Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions